The Great Escape
by catastrophicheart-G
Summary: Naruto was sent to Suna only to arrive to face his feelings. Gaara a nervous wreck? Kankuro cupid? YAOI! NaruGaa Don't like? Don't read. I'm not good in making summaries.It's better than it sounds. Take a look yourself. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1: Lie to me

**My first FanFic. Though I do write my own stories. Not my best but it will get better soon enough. Sorry it's so short. The next chapter will be better and longer, I promise. If anyone can give tips I'll be More than gladly to receive them.  
Pairing: **Naruto and Gaara  
Things could change as I go on. But it will be a NaruGaa.

* * *

**Chapter one: Lie To me**

Nervous? Anyone could tell by the way he shifted his sitting position. Every time someone knocked on the door her sat up straight with a look saying he had gotten caught doing the unspeakable. All the guards got a chuckle out of his situation; he never got like that only when that certain person was coming over.

"Do you think he knows it?" One of the guards got courage to ask the other one. The other guard had a shock look on his face. For even if they wondered no one dared ask it out loud. After a second or so the guard looked around and spoke,

"I don't think so. But it's certain that, that Uzumaki kid took a great affect on our Kazekage." Both guards chuckled.

"Yes; who knew the Kazekage could hold those type of feeling inside himself. But I wonder since when has it been like that?"

"I think since after the chunnin exams. You know he's been acting different since then. Hell, he even became the Kazekage because of that Uzumaki kid. After-"

Both guards stayed quiet as another man came into their sight. That man was Kankuro, and everyone is Suna knew that he had great hearing.

As Kankuro walked through the hallways he could sense the killing aura. Only one person was able to get that angry, Gaara. _It must be that time again. _Kankuro let out a chuckle as he headed toward his little brothers room. As soon as he got to the door, Kankuro thought about knocking; he even raised his hand about to knock. A smirk appeared on his face. Meanwhile on the other side of that door there was an anxious Kazekage pacing from one side of the room to the other. Gaara looked outside his large window thinking of when his guest would come. He tugged on his robes trying to wipe the sweat off his palm. Gaara rested on his desk as he asked "When are you coming Uzumaki?" Just as he finished the door hung open. Gaara jumped from his desk still not turning to face the door. Great, just when he called out his name his comes. Naruto was almost the only one that never knocked. Kankuro did as well at times; but that the moment he was off in a mission and wouldn't come back until the day after tomorrow. Gaara heard the door close, knowing that was his cue to finally turn and face the other man.

As Gaara turned he felt himself tense up, knowing that soon enough Uzumaki would talk. To his surprise once he turned he found his brother. Gaara felt angry but relief in a way, not that he would let his older brother see that. As if by cue Gaara folded his hands in front of his chest facing the other man with no expression "Kankuro…" An invisible eyebrow went up. Kankuro ignored Gaara small actions and killing eyes; he went to take his seat acting as if he never knew what was going on. Gaara walked over to his seat and looked straight at Kankuro. Kankuro looked at him reading his eyes perfectly, those eyes were saying that he knew what was happened and he was doing it on purpose. Kankuro let out a loud sighed and slid down the chair before he spoke. "Ahh, God Gaara! Your Bro comes back and you don't even say hello?" Kankuro couldn't find a way to make Gaara spill as he thought he looked around the room noticing that everything was neatly organized. A stack of papers on one side another on the other. Books neatly placed in the bookshelves. "Why so neat this time?" It seemed mostly like a one-sided conversation, for all Gaara did was slide a scroll over to him.

Kankuro grabbed it, putting it close to his face reading it. As he read he knew that the Hokage knew the same that everyone else did. A chuckle wanted to come out; but now way was he about to let it out. Not if he wanted to live that was. He letter was nothing more than a mere excuse to get Naruto out of her hair and possibly play a little trick of her own.

_Dear Kazekage:_

_This is urgent and I apologize for the inconvenience but Naruto Uzumaki will be heading over to Suna for some time being. I know that it's rather fast but I have no other choice. Since both of you seem to get along Suna was the only place I could send him too. He should be arriving the day after you receive this. Please do take him in; I'm rather worried about his health at the moment. He seems to want more 'A' missions than usual. It's been driving me crazy. I don't want to put to much pressure on him. So I told him that I had a special mission waiting for him in Suna. He gladly accepted, knowing it was from you. Again I am truly sorry that I had to lay such a heavy burden on you, but please help me out here. I don't care what you make him do. Make him clean the whole tower if you must; but please take him away from me! I will fetch for him whenever you think it's appropriate. _

_Signed,_

_Lady Tsunade_

Kankuro laughed placing the scroll back onto the table. Gaara looked at him wondering what was so funny. For when he read it, there was nothing funny about it. He never expected the Hokage to pull something like that off. Now he was having Naruto over for some time. Who was that even remotely funny? Did Kankuro not understand the situation they were in at the moment? What kind of lie was he supposed to do when Uzumaki came by? So many questions went to his mind forgetting that Kankuro was inside the room. "OI! Gaara, did you hear him?" Gaara snapped back into earth looking at Kankuro with killing eyes. "What." Gaara tried his best to stay focus on him Kankuro let out another loud sigh earning him a glare from Gaara. "I was saying what are you going to tell Uzumaki, when he gets here? We don't have anything for him to do around here."

"I was thinking of that, right now."

"It said this arrived here yesterday, so I'm guessing the brat is coming today?"

"Yes."

"And? You still have nothing. And you prepared nicely for you man." Kankuro laughed sitting up straight as he received another glare, this time even meaner.

"Uzumaki is a friend. I would never see him as that."

"Gaara, you know-Whatever. I meant best friend when I said man."

"…"

"Ugh, anyways can I have him then?" Kankuro asked getting the feeling that Uzumaki would soon appear. Of course that was something that he wouldn't say. Gaara was probably too into his own world to get the feeling as well.

"I don't care."

"Great! Anyways, why don't you just send him back then? We don't need him and I'll probably just drag him along with me everywhere."

"No!" Gaara slammed his hands on the desk raising his body a bit. Kankuro did not expect this reaction causing him to jump when he heard the slam. Gaara was probably the same because he didn't move for a few seconds. His face filled with anger never moving. As they both were in their own world someone slammed the door open with a bright smile spread across his face.

"Gaara!!!" Naruto yelled out, not even bothering to look at the situation until after he spoke. Naruto looked at both Gaara and Kankuro slowly for getting the situation. The door closed itself leaving the three men alone, and confused. "Something wrong?" Naruto finally got the courage to ask. Snapping Gaara and Kankuro back into reality. Kankuro was the first one to get up and head toward the door trying his best to stay away from Gaara. "Oh nothing. Just a small argument." Kankuro chuckled out, knowing that Gaara was probably embarrassed showing that kind of face to Uzumaki. _Damn, Kankuro. I'll kill you for this. _Gaara promised to himself, not so sure why. But he hated that he had to show that face to Uzumaki. Gaara stood up straight and pulled down on his robes one last time before he coughed. "Nothing, nothing. We're glad that you made it here safely, Uzumaki. I hope your trip was pleasant."

_You mostly hope he did. _Kankuro thought as he silently escaped, leaving both of them. He would come back soon after Gaara and Naruto ended their conversation. _And the game begins now. About time things got interesting here. _Kankuro chuckled leaving the tower with a smirk spread across his face.

* * *

**EH? Not good huh? I have plenty of ideas for it but my mind went blank when I placed my hands on the keyboard. Sorry. More to come soon.  
Please review and tell me what I can do to make it better. And yeah, I hope at least you guys enjoyed it a bit.  
:D  
Sorry for teh great errors on this chapter I'll do my best to not make them again.**


	2. Chapter 2: Face it

**New one. I hope you guys enjoy it. Thanks for those that put it in alert for when the new chapters come out! Thanks, it really made me feel good. I will try to update the story every week. And I'm not sure if I want Gaara to control sand or not right now. So I just left him normal for now. I will try to make my head clear. Enjoy. Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter two: Face it**

Both men stood in silence for a while. Gaara was one that wouldn't start a conversation but this silence was killing him. He never really did like the silence when Naruto was around. Naruto on the other hand was still trying to process what just happened. What went on that got Gaara so angry? Naruto tried his best to shrug it off as he walked toward his friend. "Yo!" Naruto raised a hand and directed a smile to Gaara. Hearing his voice made Gaara tense up. _Why now? Just when we were talking about him!_ Gaara didn't reply as he took his seat and waited for his friend to take it as well. Naruto, as if that was his second home, took a sit without even asking permission. Typical action for him of course.

"So, what is this mission I'm here for?" Naruto asked after getting intimidated by Gaara's stare. Gaara looked around his room as if trying to get an idea on what to say.

"Do you really want to know it?" Gaara asked trying to hide a smirk that was trying to form. Maybe having him around couldn't be so bad. The reaction he got from Naruto was worth the small talk. Naruto was always one that couldn't hide his emotions well. He seemed as if there was someone that was about attack him if he spoke.

"…I could wait, I guess. We haven't seen each other in a while. Don't you think we should catch up?" Naruto smiled, as he scratched his cheek.

"…" Gaara folded his hands, and then placed them below his chin to keep his head high as he stared at Naruto.

"Maybe not. We could get right to business. You are a busy man after all." Naruto began to look around the room trying to evade talking more. He knew Gaara was hard to talk to, but Naruto was never a person that liked to have one-sided conversations. Naruto sighed lowly and murmured. 'Though I do want to talk to you.'

If Naruto had been looking at Gaara he could see the blush creep up on his cheeks. A small one in deed but a blush no less. Kankuro wasn't the only person with great hearing in the family. Gaara and even Temari had that ability. Naruto's thoughts had gotten straight to Gaara's ear. Maybe if not to disappoint him Gaara spoke. "Well then Naruto. How was your trip over here?"

Naruto's eyes told everything. He was more than enough filled with surprised. _What? Gaara actually started to talk. Wow! Come on Naruto don't kill it now. Keep the conversation going. _

"Naruto?" Gaara asked causing Naruto to drift off from his thoughts and back into the room.

"Oh, sorry. It was O.K I got here pretty fast though. I didn't sleep much though. I was too excited to get over here. Since I haven't seen you in a while. I wanted to get to talk to you and I just needed to get away from Konoha as well." Naruto smiled noticing he had probably said more than what was needed. Not that it seemed to bother Gaara. In fact he was too entranced in the other mans voice. He really had missed Naruto.

"Why must you get out, Uzumaki?"

"Uh..." Naruto scratched the back of his head with that geeky smile of his. "I know I'm trying to get stronger but there's something as taking a break. I haven't had ramen in weeks now. I don't have enough time. Do you know how bad I feel?"

Gaara could have laughed hearing Naruto complaining, and the urge to get away; simply because of some ramen. Yet, it didn't seem to be the reason that the Hokage sent him over here. "Are you sure it was because of ramen?" Gaara asked as he looked straight at his eyes, as if trying to squeeze the truth out of him.

"Uh...yeah? What other reason would I be here for? If it wasn't for the grandma to offer me the vacation I wouldn't be here right now." Naruto smiled trying his best to not stutter. Not that it wasn't a lie but the way Gaara was looking at him in disbelief made him shake. Gaara's expression changed from confused to irritated, as Naruto talked more.

"Oh? She said that you were asking for more 'A' rank missions. Now why would she lie to me about that?" Gaara looked at him wondering who was telling him the truth. At the same time back in Konoha there where a couple of people laughing.

"Lady Tsunade, are you sure what you did was a good idea? You know how Gaara-sama gets." Sakura asked as she was healing a bird with a broken wing.

"Don't worry. Gaara will soon forget about it. As long as Naruto is out of my hair it's all fine. You saw how happy Naruto was when I offered him to go to Suna." The Hokage said as she drank some of her sake. Earning herself a glare from her student.

"That's true. But I can't believe he didn't even other to say good-bye. He must really want to see his beloved." Sakura giggled. She enjoyed how Naruto could be so dense at times. It didn't matter if claimed to like her. It never really did go beyond the brother and sister love. The fact that he and Gaara held a demon within them didn't make a difference either. There just seemed to be a connection between them since the fight with Lee. Even if when she noticed there was something much bigger going on; it didn't matter. Sakura just couldn't help but feel calmer when those two exchanged looks. She knew sooner or later Naruto would bring him to his scenes'. To her it seemed that both had fallen for each other since the start. For there was no way Naruto or Gaara would keep looking at each other afterward. Following the other boy with their eyes. During the fight with Lee, Naruto already was entranced with him. But of course both boys were too dense to even notice those feelings.

"Yes…" Tsunade said she got up; noticing Saukra had stopped working "Get back to work!!" She yelled as she drank the rest of her sake "And get more sake!"

Back in Suna Naruto was in disbelief, why would the old hag lie about that? There was no way he would ask. He already was busy enough to want to tae a mission at the moment. Then it hit him. "THAT OLD HAG!" Naruto got up, making Gaara flinch from the sudden outburst.

"What is it Naruto?"

"She just wanted me out of her hair. That's why she told me this was a vacation. And then she lied to you, just so you could take me in! Don't worry I'll go back and give her a piece of my mind!!" Naruto clenched his fist. Was he that much trouble for her? Well, he couldn't lie that he did bug her a lot. Though it wasn't as if she did anything to start of it. And now he came all the way to see Gaara just so he could head back? The real reason of his anger was the fact that just as he got there he had to leave. Part of him wanted to just sit down and stay longer. He didn't really want to leave Suna.

"Naruto…" Gaara asked trying to clam him down. He knew how Naruto got when angry. Of course he himself was mad, but he tried his best to keep it away. Maybe the Hokage had her reasons to lie. Maybe it couldn't tell anyone why. She probably was going through something that she didn't want Naruto to know about. That reason alone was good enough to keep Naruto here. Yeah, it wasn't that Gaara wanted him to be there. It was the fact that maybe the Hokage needed time to herself or something was happening. That was what Gaara wanted himself to believe it. "..Stay. I gave my word to house you for a while do you have to stay."

"Gaara it doesn't matter. That old hag just wanted me out of her hair. You don't have to worry about me. I'll clear your name as well." Naruto gave Gaara a reassuring smile, but didn't move. As if he was stuck there. Even if he told his body to move, it did not listen to him. Maybe it was the fact that Gaara was giving him an evil glare. Telling him to dare move. That was a dare Naruto was not about to take. Naruto stood in place looking at Gaara.

"Naruto, just stay. I already sent a letter saying I will take you in for the time being. If I send you back now it'll make you look bad. As if I sent you back because I didn't want you here. I'm not about to make my name look bad because of you." Gaara stood up heading toward the door. Of course he had lied, he had not written a letter and wasn't about to send one. Maybe someone else would; But not him. Gaara reached the door and opened it. "Come, I'll show you your room."

Naruto did not speak only a smile crept up on his face. Maybe hearing that Gaara wouldn't send him back. That smile went with him outside the door, following his friend. Naruto managed to get next to him. As they walked it seemed that they brushed hands making both men turn their heads the other way. A blush cover their face, Gaaras seemed to be less noticeable though. Naruto gulped wondering why his face felt so hot. The guards on the hallway tried had to suppress that chuckle. Seeing their Kazekage act so different than usual made it worth the while.

As the men reached the door Gaara stopped. Making Naruto almost fall over from the sudden stop. "This is your room Naruto. I hope everything is in order. Your room is across from Kankuros; if you have questions please ask him." Gaara looked over to Kankuros door; then back at Naruto. Naruto did the same, trying his best to not stare at Gaara for a long while. Naruto smiled at him avoiding eye contact. Not that Gaara would notice; it seemed that both were trying their best to not look at the other.

"Uh, thanks. If you don't mind. I'd like to rest for a while before you make me do something." Naruto smiled scratching his cheek while looking down.

"I don't mind. Please have a nice rest. We'll be eating in a while. Someone will come and grab you at that time." Gaara looked at him this time, then looking away as Naruto raised his eyes. Naruto opened the door and got in.

"Thanks, I'll see you then." Naruto showed him a smiled and closed the door.

Once Gaara heard the door closed he began to walk toward his room once again. On the other side of the door Naruto made sure to hear Gaaras footsteps disappear before he let out a sigh. Gaara walked far enough to be away from the room of Naruto, before letting out a heavy sigh.

_This is going to be a long week. _Both men thought remembering how warm the other mans hand felt as the brushed against each other.

* * *

**Like it? Hopefully. I tried my best. I needed to make sure of why The hokage did what she did. Sakuras thoughts were probably the big hint of why she did what she did. Review and don't forget to tell me how I can make it better. Thanks for reading :D  
Saranghe :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Painful past?

**Ah, Sorry for the lateness, I seemed to be busy the past week. I didn't even have time to touch the computer. Sorry :'(  
I'm really grateful for the reviews I've gotten to far. Thank you.!**

* * *

**Chapter three: Pain Past?**

Naruto walked over to the bed, throwing himself into it; letting out a sigh. "Ah, so tired! I just want to sleep." Just as he finished he closed his eyes taking him into a deep sleep. The poor boy had rushed over to Suna as soon as lady Tsunade told him that Gaara had a mission for him. It wasn't everyday that Gaara would call out for Naruto, for that reason Naruto felt happy. Only to come and see that it was all a lie. A side of him was angry at the old hag but thankful deep down. He really did need the rest. Naruto wanted to see Gaara. He missed Gaara beyond words. His Gaara was the thing he missed.

"WHAT!" Naruto jumped up from his bed. Had he just said his Gaara? Naruto kept repeating those last words to himself. "Did I just say he's mine?" Naruto began to pace around the room trying to sort out his thoughts.

"I must be really tired…yeah that's it. I'm just more tired than I thought." Naruto walked over to the restroom and washed his face trying to chase away the image of Gaara. As he finished drying his face, he looked at the mirror. It didn't feel wrong thinking about Gaara, but why would it? They were friends anyways right? There was nothing wrong with thinking that way about Gaara. Naruto tried to shake it off his mind just as someone opened his door.

Kankuro was standing there with one big smile, what was he plotting. Naruto was too occupied with his mind to even ask. "You need anything?" Naruto asked as he took a seat letting out a loud sigh. Kankuro seemed to enjoy seeing Naruto like this, for he only smiled bigger. _Step one begins_ Kankuro walked over to Naruto and sat next to him placing an arm around his shoulder. "I just came to ask for a favor from you. Hell, not ask…make you help me." Naruto turned to look at Kankuro with a confused face while Kankuro just responded with a smile. Rather than replying all Kankuro got was a nod in agreement. "Great, come with me little man!" He pulled Naruto to his feet and began to drag him outside. Kankuro was just to glad with his plan that he really didn't mine the little brat not talking to protesting.

_What's wrong with him now? He must be bored with his life that he has to come make me come with him. _A smiled formed on Naruto as those thoughts crossed his mind. In a way he was looking forward to what Kankuro had up his sleeved. Well, Naruto was having something like a vacation; it didn't affect him much that Kankuro wanted help in something. Soon enough they stopped in a secluded spot, Naruto looked around then back at Kankuro. He had his regular face back on as he stood facing Naruto as if waiting for him to speak. "So… what is it you need Kankuro?"

Silence was between them before Kankuro opened his mouth, but closed it to look around. He made sure no one was there to listen to their conversation. When he noticed he went back to facing Naruto and opened his mouth once again. "O.K What I'm about to tell you, you can not tell a single soul! If you want to keep living Uzumaki!" Naruto gulped hard as he forced a smiled and scratched the back of his head. "Of..C-c-course I won't tell anyone. You can t-t-t-take my w-w-w-word for it." Naruto kept a smile one scared that Kankuro might do something rash. He knew Kankuro was always serious on his words. No one ever dared defy him, and he was not about to be the first one.

"Good to hear." Kankuro just had to smile there, he enjoyed scaring Uzumaki. "There's a small mission I would like you to do for me. Let's just say it's something like an 'A' rank mission. Just the type you like….Great, I see I'm training you right." Kankuro chuckled enjoying the fact that Naruto had not interrupted him. Kankuro had taught him that last time he came to visit. That was something Naruto always had vivid in his mind. He took him all his strength to bit his lip so he wouldn't speak up. He did not want feel the wrath of Kankuro again. Just thinking about it sends a shiver down his spine.

_[Flash back]_

_Gaara, Kankuro and Naruto were out having some sake in a random Bar, Kankuro knew too well. Gaara had been partially forced to come with the two. Naruto was talking about how strong he had gotten, while the other two were just drinking in silence. Just when everyone thought Naruto would never shut up he did. Just great. Gaara sighed feeling a bit disappointed Naruto stayed quiet. Kankuro on the other hand was rather pleased. _

"_Ah, finally some time to rest, ne? Damn looked at that ch-" _

"_Tsunade, tried to kill me last time!" Naruto burst out while Kankuro was talking. He didn't seem to notice the killing Aura Kankuro was sending out; for he just kept talking. Gaara probably noticed for he kept calling Naruto name softly. The poor blonde still couldn't hear though. Kankuro got up from his seat just as Naruto looked over at him._

"_Something wrong Kankuro? You seem pissed off." Naruto asked with his cheesy smile. It seemed to fade off as He noticed Kankuro get closer to him. "Kankuro? What's wrong? Oi! Kankuro" _

"_Don't you know not to speak while your elders are talking to brat!!?" Kankuro pulled Naruto up. Confused as Naruto was he still felt himself get thrown to a wall. Kankuro went after him once again pinning him to the wall. "You MUST learn to listen other people for once you brat!" Kankuro threw a punch into Naruto stomach, causing him to spit out blood. Naruto was slowly but surely getting the message. And he was not about to back down from a fight. Naruto kicked Kankuro, for it was the only thing he could do so he could escape his grip. Naruto stood up evading just about every hit Kankuro threw at him. _

_Kankuro finally took out his puppets' managing to throw kunai's at him. Naruto tried to best to evade them as he produced his shadow clone just in case one actually did make it. Kankuro was not going to have any of his little games. Maybe it was the sake hat got him so angry but it didn't' matter all he wanted was to shut Naruto up. He gave up him puppets' and went straight fro him. That was something Naruto did not think about, for it was caught by surprise when Kankuro grabbed him by the neck. He threw some punches into his stomach and even some in his face. Kankuro was screaming words that no one could really understand; all Naruto could feel was the pain and the taste of his blood. _

_The people drinking probably had enough of him because they pulled him away from Naruto. Kankuro still wanted to go at him, as he tried to get away. The other people had to drag him off taking him to his home. Naruto wanted to chase after so he could get his revenge. That was impossible because Gaara was holding him off. Naruto gave up as Gaara dragged him off into the bathroom to wash his face up. As Naruto did so Gaara looked at him "I guess you learned the hard way. Kankuro gets really angry when he gets cut off." Naruto laughed as he showed a smile to Gaara. "Yeah, but I could still take him on; if I really wanted hi you know." _

"_Yeah, just don't do that again, if you want to keep living."_

_Naruto felt a shiver down his spine as Gaara spoke, but shook it off. The day after Kankuro was still pissed off; it could be told because he still was sending off the killing aura. _

_[/End of flash back]_

Naruto smiled at him. "Yeah, you can say that. About the mission?" Naruto tried his best to avoid that subject. Yet, he was indeed glad he could get something like an 'A' rank mission. Kankuro smiled before he continued, his plan was going right so far. He had everything planed and he was not about to let the brat standing in front of him kill it.

"Well, I have a small Problem with Gaara, which is why I need to do this. It seems that I'm about to lose my little brother to someone else."

"WHAT!!!!!!!?" Naruto asked loudly causing Kankuro to cover his ears. "What do you mean? He's leaving? Gaara? The Gaara? What do you mean? To who?" Naruto seemed to be repeating himself until Kankuro held his hand up, signaling for him to shut up.

* * *

**Eh, the flashback is all crappy, sorry I had no idea what to write there. Again, sorry for taking long. I will try not to anymore. :D  
Please review, telling what you think. 'Sank you.**


	4. Chapter 4: Silence

**Sorry I took a bit long again, Blame school and my little sisters 15. :D  
This here here doesn't won Naruto... :'(**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Silence**

Kankuro and Naruto were in silence until Kankuro spoke up once again. "I'm not so sure at the moment. But it's certain that he has an eye on someone. He seems to be spacing out more than usual. He gets pissed off for no reason most of the time." Kankuro walked over to a rock and took a sit, leaving Naruto standing. "For this is what I need you."

"To find out who the girl is? Why not just ask him." Naruto felt his heart hurting, for reasons unknown to him. His face probably gave it off too, because Kankuro was chuckling. Kankuro knew that things would get funnier as time went on. Even though he did not want to lose his baby brother, losing him to Uzumaki wasn't that bad either. Naruto was already part of the family and it made no difference to him. But Kankuro, like Tsunade and Sakura, he could tell that the relationship between Gaara and Naruto went beyond friendship. The problem was that both of the men were too dense to notice it. It was about time they took the first step. And Kankuro was jus the guy to make that happen.

"No…not for that." Kankuro smirked causing Naruto to get confused. If it was not to find out who it was, they why would he be telling him that? "Plus, it's probably not even a girl we're speaking about here." Kankuro smiled. Naruto eyes seemed to pop out from the news. Gaara liked a guy? That was definitely news to Naruto, shocking news that was.

"How do you know that?"

"Simple, he doesn't talk to any girls, only guys. Also he mentions 'he' a lot of time when he's with him. Yet, he never says the name; but I have an idea on who it is." Kankuro sure was getting laugh out of it. The faces Naruto kept doing as he kept talking made him want to burst out laughing. He seemed to be angry, jealous, and sad all at once. "When he speaks of him, he gets clam and looks as if he's in love." Once Kankuro said those final words Naruto's hands were already made into a fist. Yup, jealousy was getting the best of him.

Naruto noticed his fist and quickly undid them. He had no idea what was wrong with him. If Gaara liked a guy that was great for him. He could find someone that loved him, no matter the sex. Naruto should be happy right? Then why did he feel so bad hearing all of it. A past of him didn't want to keep hearing but he needed to. He wanted to know who the person was. Who made him get those feelings? Did they make him smile, really smile? What was so good at the guy anyways? Naruto asked so many things to himself, wishing someone would answer them. The eyes staring at him, Naruto remembered where and with whom he was; Naruto placed a hand behind his head, with his best smile.

"So? What do you need me for if you already know? Or have the idea? What's the point of telling me this?" Kankuro cocked his head to the side as if asking if it wasn't obvious. He let out a sigh and looked at Naruto hard, as if trying to find out if he was really that stupid. "Kankuro…" Naruto said after a while, he was getting worried of the look he was receiving from Him.

"Yeah?"

"Can I know who you think the person is?"

"No. I'll tell you later right now I need to figure out if it's certain or not." Kankuro kept looking intensely at Naruto. Kankuro wanted to back down on his plan but he still could not let this chance slip away. He had to remind himself that it was all for Gaara. For his precious little brother. It was all worth it. But looking at the blonde in front of him caused him to doubt about it.

"O.K, so again, why am I needed for this again?"

"Simple, I can't find out just by myself. I have to show him that I'm O.k. with his orientation. For that I need to put up an act."

Naruto was more than confused there. What about an Act? What kind of act? Kankuro sure was confusing when he wanted to. Why couldn't he be straight forward like Gaara? Naruto looked down at his feet for a second thinking then back at him waiting for his respond.

"Ugh, you sure are retarded aren't you? It's simple Gaara needs to think I'm going out with someone!"

Naruto mouth made an 'o' shape as he got it. "Well then go and get some chick to play along with you."

"YOU MORON!" Kankuro shouted, causing Naruto to take a few steps back. "I can't just get a girl! He's gay for god sakes; I want him to believe that I am too. I need you to play the part. Pretend we're going out! GOD!" Kankuro hit his forehead gently. How in world did Gaara end up falling for someone like Naruto? He could do so much better, but hey, whatever floated on Gaara's boat.

"What? Why? Oh wait. I get it, but why me?"

"Because it seems more real. I can't just start going out with someone from here, it makes it obvious, because One, Gaara never saw me with them. So are you going to help me or not?" Naruto wasn't sure of what to reply, he couldn't really go out with Kankuro that just didn't seem right. But Kankuro seemed worried about Gaara, and would go to such extremes for him. That seemed alright. Naruto let out a sigh and nodded.

"Fine then, I'll help you. But when you find out for certain you have to let me know O.K" Naruto smiled at him, still unsure of what just happened.

"Don't worry I will. I promise, but for now let's head back to deliver the new to Gaara. And please, do your part right. Act like a damn lover. We have to convince him one hundred percent." Kankuro jumped down and began to head back to the tower, smiling as he passed Naruto, things were about to get heated in there. Naruto followed him with thoughts of who could the person be.

Gaara was off in his office wondering how where Kankuro and Naruto of gone to. He had seen both of them go off somewhere. Kankuro was never one to really drag someone somewhere with him, so this was news to him. Gaara couldn't focus on his work thinking about where those two had gone off to. Of course he forgot about it after a couple of minutes thinking about it. He kept touching the same hand hat he and Naruto had rubbed on. Naruto's hands were very warm and soft. Gaara had never blushed just by touching another's hand by accident, so why was Naruto so different? Just thinking about it caused Gaara to smile slightly. Thinking about Naruto caused him to relax a bit, until he heard the door knock. Without even his reply the person came in.

As he looked up he noticed Naruto and Kankuro come in. Naruto had a smile on face and blushing. Gaara kept looking at him slightly confused, why would he be blushing that much while with Kankuro. Without a word Kankuro took a seat, Gaara looked at Kankuro slightly confused.

"What is it?" Gaara asked as he looked at Naruto, just standing there like a doll. In a form it was amusing. What was wrong with him, Gaara kept thinking. He looked back at Kankuro who just smiled.

"Just came to give you news, and your congratulations."

"Why would you need that?"

"Because you're the first to know about it, right Naruto?" Kankuro looked over his shoulder winking at Naruto. Naruto just blushed once again as he smiled, giving only a nod.

"That's nice, so what is it?" Gaara placed his hands on his lap being bit curios about it.

"It's better to show than to say it. Naruto come take a sit." Naruto snapped back into the world and began to head toward a chair. Before he could actually sit down he felt his wrist getting pulled. He landed on the lap of Kankuro, which was not a good feeling. Knowing that Gaara was watching Naruto smiled and blushed hugging Kankuro.

"You see?"

Gaara felt his hands go into a fist. Why did Kankuro just do that? Why did Naruto just let it happen? "No, I don't care to explain." Gaara asked calmly.

"Simple, Naruto and me are going out. We just got together, a while back." Kankuro smiled letting Naruto let off. Did that feel great for both men, being so close to the other didn't feel so good? Naruto quickly took a sit on a chair and could only blush. Gaara on the other hand felt like killing his brother. He didn't like the idea of Naruto going out with his own brother, but he wasn't going to let him know that of course.

"…That's nice. I guess congratulations. I just didn't expect that." Gaara's fist seemed to get tighter as he spoke. _Kankuro is going out with Naruto? My Naruto?_ _That's impossible! Wait did I just say Naruto is mine? _Gaara shook that out of his head for a second before he looked over at Naruto. As both their eyes met Naruto could only blush and look down. Naruto was really not used to lying to Gaara like that. He let Kankuro do all the talking.

Naruto could only feel guilty about what he was doing. He had to keep telling himself that it was all to find out who Gaara loved. Kankuro seemed to feel Gaaras anger rise which only caused him to smile. _Now what will you do bro? _Gaara stared at Kankuro without speaking; he couldn't understand what made his heart ache so much after hearing those words. For that reason Gaara was getting angrier by the second. Kankuro looked over at Naruto who kept fidgeting, where theses two guys as dense as they acted? In fact seeing both of them like that it was pure entertainment, but now he needed to get the real plan into action.

"So, Gaara how about you go celebrate with us tonight?" Naruto turn his head to look at Kankuro, he hadn't been told about that part. Quickly as he turned, he faced Gaara who looked in quiet a shock. Not that many people would tell, that was something Naruto, Kankuro, and Temari knew how to see. Gaara sighed as he placed his hands on the desk.

"I see why not."

"Great! I'll be here to pick both up in an hour, I have something to do right now."

"Kankuro…" Naruto looked over at Kankuro, who smiled. Naruto got up and walked over to him to whisper in his ear. "What do you want me to do now?"

Kankuro grinned as he looked over at Gaara then at Naruto.

"Nothing just talk to him regularly and see if you can sneak that part in."

Kankuro chuckled as he exited the door, leaving the two men alone once again. Naruto stood by the door as he let out a nervous chuckle. What was he going to talk to Gaara about? It felt weird lying to Gaara about such a thing. Gaara looked everywhere but at Naruto, it just didn't feel right looking at him at the moment. Naruto and Gaara both seemed to be caught in an award situation that none knew where it was exactly.

"Umm…I'll go to my room then." Naruto forced a smile as he placed his hand on the door knob.

"I'll see you later, Gaara." Naruto opened the door, but before he could go out he looked over at Gaara once again. A part of him wanted to keep talking to him, but he just couldn't knowing he was lying to his friend. Plus, Gaara didn't seem to walk to talk either. Naruto walked out and headed for his room. Leaving Gaara alone in his house.

_Why? Am I so depressed about this? _Gaara sighed as he looked at the spot where Naruto last stood. As if by looking hard at it Naruto would be back.

* * *

  
**Hehe, Thankies for the reviews, they made my day when I read them. Review please, I just noticed one day takes million of year to end huh? I shall wrap up the day in the next Chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5: Triangle?

**Yay two chapters in one day. haha hope you enjoy this one.  
I DON'T OWN NARUTO..OR GAARA  
Ichiro I made up. :D**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five: Triangle?**

Naruto in his room kept pacing back and fort thinking of a way he could bring up the subject with Gaara is the person he liked. There wasn't any way Naruto would be able too without making it obvious and he really didn't want to talk about it either. Before he knew it there was a knock on his door. _Kankuro! _Naruto smiled, glad that Kankuro had broken his thoughts. He walked over to his door "Kankuro!" Naruto swung the door open, and his smile disappeared. Naruto looked at the person in front of him, as the person did the same,

"Sorry to disappoint you."

"No, no no, Gaara I'm glad it you." Naruto smiled moving aside so Gaara could enter. As he brushed passed him Naruto began to feel nervous once again. He closed the door and went to grab a chair for Gaara. This was the perfect time to bring up the subject.

"Kankuro said he would meet us at the bar, he got caught up in something." Gaara took a seat on the bed, placing his hands on the sheets. He looked over at Naruto who took a seat on the chair. Naruto seemed slightly mad, a reason Gaara tried to not wonder. Naruto indeed was angry, why would Kankuro do something like that? He knew Naruto had it hard and yet he let him do all the talking? What was that all about?

"Oh, Then should we head out?" Naruto smiled over at Gaara who got up after he finished talking heading toward the door. No words were needed for Naruto to understand that he meant yes.

Naruto went behind closing the door. Guards were staring at both of them as they walked passed them. They could feel the award aura surrounding both of the men. What was going on? They all wondered but none would dare ask out loud. Naruto walked behind Gaara the whole time, he wouldn't feel right walking next to him. Not after what happened earlier in the day.

"Naruto we're here" Gaara stopped suddenly turning to face Naruto who hadn't noticed that they had even gotten out of the tower.

"Oh, great." Naruto walked into the Bar as he looked for Kankuro, who of course wasn't there.

"Damn Kankuro."Naruto cursed under his breathe, making Gaara stare at him.

"We should take a seat as we wait for him, he'll be here soon." Gaara reassured Naruto as he walked toward the front of the bar. Naruto took a seat next to him as a man appeared in front of them with a smile pasted on his face.

"What may I get you guys?" The bartender asked as he got out two cups.

"Two sakes, Ichiro." Gaara ordered as Naruto looked at him.

"Coming right up, but aren't you going to introduce us?" Ichiro asked as he got the sake bottle, pouring in the cups. Naruto kept looking at Gaara wondering how he knew this man. Gaara sighed not really wanted to talk at all.

"This is Naruto. Ichiro Naruto, Naruto Ichiro." Naruto finally turned over and smiled. As Ichiro did the same. _So, this is the famous Naruto Gaara speaks about. _

Ichiro handed the cups to the two men as he walked off to serve other costumers. Kankuro earlier had spoke to him about hem coming over. Ichiro was one of the few that knew about the plan, and was more than happy to be a part of it.

"You know him?" Naruto asked as he looked down at his cup.

"Yeah, met him through Kankuro." Gaara drank his sake not even facing Naruto as he spoke. "He's a good person, I guess." Gaara poured more sake onto his cup. Naruto Seeing Gaara drink it all, Drank as well.

"Oh, you talk to him often?" Naruto asked as he poured more as well. Thankfully Ichiro came and saved the day, if not Naruto wouldn't be able to bring up the subject at all.

"One could say. He reminds me of…." Gaara traced off, drinking some of his sake. "Someone." Gaara added. He was positive he was about to say Narutos name. It wasn't a lie either, Ichiro was always cheerful, and care deeply for his friends. A lot like Naruto, that was a big part of why Gaara supported him. Then again, he wasn't about to say it to Naruto.

"Oh?" Naruto looked over at Ichiro. Who did he remind Gaara off? Was it _that _person? Why didn't Gaara say the name? Naruto kept asking himself as he looked at Ichiro. Feeling the eyes of someone else's, Ichiro looked over his shoulder noticing Naruto. He waved and went over to them once again.

"Anything else you guys need?" Ichiro asked as he looked at Gaara, then at Naruto. Naruto noticing Ichiro looking at Gaara quickly spoke.

"Yes, can we have another bottle please?" Naruto didn't like the idea of someone else looking at Gaara, especially Ichiro. Gaara stayed quiet drinking the rest of his sake and pouring some more. It wasn't good being near Naruto and Ichiro at the moment. Something was off and Kankuro not showing up made it worse.

Kankuro at the moment was at his room trying his best to not go and spy. Of course he wasn't going to show up. It would pretty much ruin everything, with Ichiro there was enough. Plus, he wanted everything to be over fast. He hated the fact that he had to say he was going out with Naruto. It gave him the creeps, plus he already was pleased with his person. Ichiro knew what part he needed to play if he did it right everything would work out just fine.

Ichiro smiled at Naruto and pulled out another bottle of sake giving it to Naruto. "There you go, enjoy." Naruto grabbed it and smiled, not bothering with a thank you. He just wanted him to go away soon. Yet, that was something that didn't happen. Instead Ichiro looked over at Gaara once again and smiled at Naruto. "So, Gaara. What brings you here tonight?"

"We're supposed to be celebrating Kankuro and" Gaara bit his tongue not really wanting to finish the sentence. "Naruto getting together. But he's not here yet." Ichiro looked over at Naruto. He noticed how Naruto had twitched when Gaara mention it. _I guess Kanky was right. _Indeed Kankuro was observant when he wanted to, right? No wonder he asked him to play along. This did seem rather easy; Naruto seemed to be one to wear his emotions on his sleeves.

"Oh? Is that so? Congratulations, Naruto." Naruto turned over to look at him, not even replying as he drank his glass of sake. "I guess, now I don't have to mind about to scared Gaara."

What did he mean by that? Wondered Naruto, he didn't like the sound of it either. Why couldn't he just leave like he did earlier? What so damn hard about that. Naruto grabbed his cup a bit hard looking at the cup. He stole a glance over at Gaara who seemed to not even be slightly uncomfortable about the statement.

"What do you mean?" Gaara finally asked looking up at Ichiro, who just smiled.

"It's pretty simple in fact. That means I can hit on you with worrying about being rejected." Ichiro let out a chuckle quickly looking over at Naruto; and smiling at him. Naruto flinched poured more sake and drank it all in one gulp. _What the hell is problem? Saying that so up front; and right in front of me too! _Naruto slammed his cup down hard, causing Gaara to look over at him.

"Everything alright Naruto" Gaara asked concerned with the way he was acting, this was not Naruto. Maybe the fact that Kankuro hadn't showed up yet made him act like that. Just thinking that way made Gaaras chest ache once again. He really didn't like that feeling, it was a feeling made him to want to cry, like he had years ago. Trying his best to ignore his ache he didn't even wait for a reply on Narutos side and faced Ichiro once again.

"Sure, you can. But that doesn't mean I'll respond to you." Gaara looked at him. Ichiro made an offended look, as he smiled. This was going great so far. It wasn't going to be long before something really happened. Naruto kept glaring at Ichiro, who just smiled at Naruto.

"That's harsh Gaara. That really hurt me you know. Why not respond? I am good enough for you anyways. Or is it because someone else already won your heart?" Ichiro smiled noticing a slight blush appear on him. Both Naruto and Ichiro witness this, Ichiro seemed to have his answer. _I guess so. _Naruto one the other hand felt like punching something. So what Kankuro had said was true? Gaara had someone he liked. Seeing Gaara blush for someone that wasn't Naruto just made him lose it. What did that person have that Naruto didn't? He would do anything to make sure Gaara didn't get hurt by him.

Naruto gasped realizing everything he was thinking off. He sounded like a jealous boyfriend. No, he sounded as if he liked Gaara. _No, I don't even like Gaara in that way. _Naruto stole as glance at Gaara whose, blush had already disappeared.

"I take it as a yes, Gaara?" Ichiro spoke, letting out a chuckle.

"I don't know." Gaara said as he got up from his speak. Making Naruto look at him.

"Where you going Gaara" Ichiro asked as Gaara began to walk.

"Home, I got tired of waiting. I'll see you around." Gaara didn't even let any of the two men talk before he disappeared in the crowd. Gaara walked alone covering his mouth. He knew he had blushed, but why was it? Maybe the sake was getting to him. Yeah, that was it. It was only the sake. There was no reason he would blush thinking about Naruto. He didn't like Naruto. _I don't like him in that way. Plus he belongs to Kankuro. _Gaara's hand formed a fist, thinking about it. He really needed to sort out his feelings, damn the time he had to visit.

Naruto kept looking at where Gaara walked off to. He wasn't able to move, it was as if he was stuck there. Naruto hadn't even notice Ichiro standing in front of him. "Narutoooo" Ichiro called out, causing Naruto to jump.

Ichiro laughed causing Naruto to glare at him once again.

"So, you're really interested in Gaara?" Naruto asked forming his hand into a fist; everything seemed to be going wrong tonight. He looked at Ichiro who just smiled in returned.

"I don't know. He is good looking." Ichiro crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"It's not going to be easy winning him over you know?" Naruto said as he drank the rest of his sake.

"I'm patient enough."

"But, it doesn't mean that you'll be able to win him."

"Thanks for your concern but I won't give up that easily, either."

"He might not even care about you."

"He does, he already told me once."

"Oh…" Naruto bit his lower lip, damn Gaara for everything.

"So if I do win him over. Seeing as Gaara once said you were his friend once. Would we have your approvable? And congratulations?" Ichiro smiled showing his teeth this time. Naruto didn't like that smile, he didn't like Ichiro at all now.

"No." Naruto looked at him not even hiding that he seemed irritated by him already.

"Oh well, as long as I have Gaara it won't matter."

"I won't hand him over to you."

"Is that so?"

"I promise, he won't belong to you."

"You can say that, Naruto, but it won't make it true." Ichiro smirked, enjoying the fact that Naruto was finally showing some emotions. This conversation was soon going to be over.

"You're with Kankuro, you're not with Gaara."

"But Gaara is my friend, and I will not give him to you!" Naruto stood up placing his hand on the table getting his face close to Ichiros.

"Naruto, you're making it look as if you love Gaara. A jealous boyfriend better said."

Naruto backed away, realizing that what Ichiro was saying was true. Gaara didn't belong to him. He had no right to get the angry.

"One piece of advice, Naruto."

"WHAT!?" Naruto yelled as he began to walk away.

"Grab what you love before it flies away into the arms of another."

Naruto confused of what he had just heard headed to the tower. He needed a goodnights sleep.

He feel into a deep sleep as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

**Did you like? Do tell. I notice I always put that in the end huh? O well. I just wnat to know how to make this better. Review please. I love everyone one of you that does. And the ones that placed my story in 'story alert' Thanks a bunch!**


	6. Chapter 6: Over

**Ahh, sorry about the delay. I was busy with my fianls, little sisters 15 and working (Well not really working, something like it.) Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter six: Over**

The next morning Naruto was woken up by a loud bang on his door. "Ugh, who could it be at such a time? It's so early!" Getting up, not even knowing how he had fallen asleep. Yawning he opened the door facing Kankuro. Fully awake, Naruto put on an angry face, remembering how he never showed up. Kankuro on the other hand had a smiling face one. Little did Naruto know Kankuro had gotten all the details of that night from Ichiro. Kankuro had no idea how 'strong;' this love of theirs was. He knew that Gaara would never blush that way if it was something else. All of this only caused him to enjoy his little game more.

"Yo! Naruto, Sorry about last night" Kankuro walked passed him going to have a sit.

:"What you mean sorry!!? You made me look like a fool waiting you and I have to meet stupid people! What the hell Kankuro we were supposed to find out, last night" Naruto yelled not even taking a breathe, just remembering how Ichiro got into his and Gaaras time. It got him all angry once again.

"Don't worry I already have useful information on this mystery guy." Watching how Naruto reaction changed so quickly cause Kankuro to laugh. Naruto from Angry went to confused. Naruto wasn't sure why his heart seemed to skip a beat right when Kankuro finished. Maybe it was the excitement of finding something? _Yeah, that's what it is. I must be getting into this little game. _"What did you find out?"

"Simple, an annoying bastard." Kankuro chuckled. "Well not annoying to the core, but he never seems to calm down. Fully of sprit, one can say."

"Oh? Anything else?"

"Yeah… He seems to Like Gaara in return."

Narutos eyes opened wide, his chest began to hurt. His Gaara would be taken away in a matter of time? How could that be possible? If they both liked each other why hadn't any of them said anything so far? What was keeping them from it? Naruto tried to keep calm smiling at Kankuro.

"Really? Then why not just expose them to each other, it could be easier no?"

It wasn't because Naruto wanted to do something nice for Gaara, rather he wanted to know how the damn bastard was the stole his precious Gaara from him.

"It would know that I know my guessing was right. But there's just a problem. Both are retarded. Yeah, that sums it up, stupid men." Kankuro laughed, trying his best not to call Naruto stupid, right then and there.

"Maybe, they don't know the other returns the feelings?" Naruto sighed sitting down on the bed, so early and already getting bad news? Why was his heart hurting so much just thinking that Gaara would soon be taken away from him?

"God Naruto! You really make things hard on me don't you?"

"Excuse me for not living here, which makes me not understand most of the things you speak about!"

"O.K Whatever. Let me explain. Here's let's make it easier. Gaara likes the guy, but won't say anything. The other guy likes Gaara, but won't say it either. They both like each other but refuse to say it out loud. No, better said they haven't noticed it."

"That the other likes the other?" Naruto was getting confused say other, rather than names. Though he would of said them if Kankuro ever told him who he believed Gaara was eyeing. Why did he insist of making this hard?

"No, that they like the other."

"Huh?" Kankuro hit his forehead with his hard, began to wonder what made Naruto this dense.

"O.K let's put an example. Let's say Gaara likes you, and you like Gaara. But the problem was that you don't know you like Gaara. The same with Gaara he doesn't know he likes you. Yet, the two of you are always talking about each other, praising each other, and simply act like you're in love with each other. Does that make it better?"

Naruto of course understood, when it was said that way. Not only that but he was blushing that the pink went to red. Just hearing, even if by example, that Gaara and Naruto liked each other was too embarrassing. Not that he found anything wrong with it, but it was Gaara. Just thinking about Gaara made his blush go into a deeper red. All he could do was blush.

_I should've just put it like that in the first place, he gave an interesting reaction. Pretty entertaining. _Kankuro though as he watched Naruto changed color on his face. Kankuro got up as he began to head toward the door, leaving Naruto to notice until he was almost out the door.

"Wait, does that mean we're done?" Naruto cursed himself for saying those words; he hadn't noticed Gaara standing near them until he looked to where Kankuro was looking. _Damn it, that sounds like he broke up with me. _Naruto turning once again red turned to look at Kankuro, who in return only smiled. Maybe he had a plan, thank god.

Gaara was actually heading towards Naruto rooms to apologize about last night, he truly did he feel bad about it. Not only because he had felt Naruto alone, but because Kankuro never showed up. Yet, a part of him felt glad about it. But Ichiro really did stick his nose where he wasn't supposed to that night. It had taken Gaara the whole night to come up with the perfect apology for Naruto. _Just say you're sorry for all the disturbance last night. That will work right. _Saying that to him self the whole way to Narutos room. Even so, all was lost when he heard Narutos statement. What? Were those two fighting? Had they broken up because of last night? Well Gaara wouldn't find a surprise to it, Kankuro never did manage to keep someone for long. For Naruto, it probably would be hard, since he didn't know Kankuro that much.

Even if he felt bad for Naruto, he was happy about it. Naruto didn't deserve someone like Kankuro, plus Kankuro wasn't good enough for Naruto. Gaara truly did want to smile hearing that out burst from him, but of course, being Gaara. He showed no sign of it on the outside.

Kankuro seemed to have the gods on his side this morning. Everything was going as plan; probably even this little scene could cause him an upper hand on the situation. It truly did sound as if they were breaking up, so why not take advantage of this, especially with Gaara around. _This is perfect. _Kankuro smiling looking at Naruto, who seemed to plead to get them out of this mess he caused.

"I already told you, we're done!" Kankuro smiled, sounding as if he was actually breaking up with someone.

"But...but…but" Naruto was lost on words; he hoped Kankuro would bail them out, but it seemed he was making this worse for them. Now what he supposed to do, Gaara was standing near them. He couldn't tell him what he was doing.

Gaara could only watch, he wanted to walk away and give them privacy but his feet wouldn't listen to him, instead they stuck firmly to the ground.

"You can't do that to me!" Naruto finally spoke, now he was complaining on how Kankuro could pull such a stunt on him.

"Naruto, just get over it. It's over with. What happened, happened who cares!"

"But, we just started. It can't be over that fast can it?"

"Sorry, but all I needed those little things. It doesn't matter anymore. Well, I got to go see someone."

Kankuro walked away leaving Naruto still in shock. Naruto was standing there looking at Kankuros back; their whole act was done with? So fast. Naruto never even found out the name of the person. Damn him to hell. Whatever, he would find out later on. Even if it killed him.

Gaara noticing that the fight was done with, he began to walk over to Naruto, who only stood. Once Gaara got there, he touched Narutos shoulder. Naruto turned causing Gaara to jump a bit. The expression he wore on his face was really not what he pictures. Naruto was smiling. Hadn't he just been dumped, so why wasn't he sad? Rather he was happy about it all. Yet, the smiling face of Naruto was more beautiful than ever.

Naruto had no reason to be sad about anything. But the smile was because he was thinking of what to do to Kankuro for making him look like a fool, in front of Gaara. Being caught up in his head Naruto never sensed Gaara get closer, until he got touched. Naruto looking at Gaara managed to get his smile bigger.

"Sorry…"Out of all the words Gaara had planed to say only Sorry came out. He hoped that Naruto took the sorry for both last night and today.

"Naruto scratched the back of his head showing a big smile. "Don't worry about it. It's nothing. Not like I'll die." Naruto laughed looking at anywhere but Gaara. It felt rather uncomfortable being with Gaara, right after that scene. Gaara only kept his eyes on Naruto, noticing how beautiful he really was. But, why was he noticing it all. Was it because he hadn't gotten any sleep. But then again, he had spent years without sleeping, so it couldn't be that. After a while of silence. Gaara walked passed Naruto, going into his room.

"Oi, Gaara, is there anything you need?" Naruto felt nervous when Gaara was inside his room. He felt as if he couldn't trust himself with Gaara Alone.

"No, just came to visit." Gaara looked at Naruto who, seemed to try and clean up a bit. Not that the room was at all dirty, he was the same as before Naruto came.

"Sorry about yesterday and today."

"I told you not to worry; it doesn't really matter. Plus, it's not like you caused it all." Naruto finally looked at Gaara. Remembering how Kankuro placed the example of Gaaras crush, only made Naruto blush stopping what he was doing and just standing.

"I know." Gaara began to felt slightly guilt, reasons that he really had no idea of why. Instead he looked down onto the floor waiting for Naruto to talk.

"Oi, how about we go somewhere? I'm bored of being cooked up in there." Naruto smiled looking over at Gaara, who looked up to face Naruto. Gaara nodded, getting up.

"Where too?" Gaara began to walk out the door with Naruto following. The height difference between the two. Naruto began to notice.

"Naruto." Gaara said looked over at Naruto."Where do you want to go?"

"Eh? I don't know the places here, remember. You got a ramen shop anywhere near?"

"Yes. I'll take you there..." Naruto smiled once Gaara said yes; finally he was going to get some decent food, in his stomach. Kankuro sitting on top of the tower looked at both of the men heading outside. He smiled, wishing soon enough they would open up the other and let the truth come out. As he finished a messenger bird came toward him.

"Ahh, took him long enough to write back." Kankuro grabbed the note from the bird. Reading it he smiled, remembering the face of this writer. "Damn, I got to go to Konoha one of these days. I miss my dog boy." Kankuro chuckled putting away the note, and getting up. "Now what to write to him, I should tell him about the whole little drama going on here. He'll find it interesting." Kankuro laughed walking toward his room.

* * *

**:D  
How was that? Good hopefully. Finally I can start putting the Narugaa. :)  
Kankuros lover...it's easy to see who it is right?  
Please Rate.**


	7. Chapter 7: Denial

**I don't (sadly) Own Naruto. Sad truth.  
Anyways, I think as the story goes on my writing gets better. Or I may just be fooling myself, you tell me that. :D**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Denial**

Gaara and Naruto finally got the Ramen shop, with Naruto being the first one to go inside, and taking a seat. Gaara went over to sit next to him. Without even asking Gaara what they had Naruto ordered. Maybe all Ramen shops had the same to offer, because the guy just said okay and when to make the order. Gaara wouldn't be surprised either, Naruto being a Ramen fanatic. Ramen was practically the only thing that mattered most to Naruto. Gaara thought. _He probably couldn't live without it either. _

Getting the two bowls Naruto instantly began to finish it up. Naruto was already half way down once Gaara began to grab his first take. Gaara had to admit that the ramen was indeed good, but not enough to make him go like Naruto. Gaara needed to remain calm, being the Kazekage and all. Naruto seemed to pay no attention to this, finishing his first bowl and asking for another one. "This ramen seems better than the one in Konoha!" Naruto yelled out, making Gaara slightly jump from his seat.

"Naruto." Hearing his name, Naruto quickly turned to face Gaara swallowing the ramen in his mouth.

"Something wrong Gaara?" Naruto began to get worried, Gaara only called him when something was wrong, or he was pissed at him. Gaara being mad for no reason also was not an option at the moment, so it must have been that something was wrong.

"No, Yes."

"Which is it?"

"Both. Just stop eating like that. People are watching us." Gaara voice seemed to get lower as he finished. Naruto looked around, seeing how there **were **people looking at them with shocked faces. _Well, then they haven't been to Konoha. _Thinking that, Naruto smiled. Those faces no longer annoyed him, nor did he have a care about them. As long as he got his ramen, nothing or no one mattered.

"It doesn't matter."

"It does to me." Gaara glared at Naruto. He didn't not enjoy eyes on his back, it always brought him the memories that he wished would never come back again. Naruto helped him seal those memories away, and he hoped to leave them like that.

"Gaara, just don't pay attention to them… Let them be. They can't hurt us like that."

"I can't; but if you don't mind. I'll take my leave before you." Gaara got up from his seat. He would not sit there and take such looks from people that he grew to care about over the time. Not again. As he began to walk away He felt a strong hand grab his wrist. As he looked he saw Naruto smile, the mischievous one of course. That was a smile that Gaara did not like, not one bit. That damn smile meant Naruto had no one those crazy ideas of his.

Like always, Gaara was right. Naruto surely had something up his sleeve. The fact that Gaara was leaving Naruto didn't like at all. As Gaara got up Naruto's brain began to work double the speed, trying it's best to come up with something to make him stay. Without even thinking Naruto's hand move on its own, as he saw Gaaras eye look at his own Naruto just had to smile. He quickly pulled Gaara back to him, taking advantage that Gaara had his guard down, and was pretty much weak at the moment.

Gaara looked at him bewildered as he felt his body being pulled, causing other people to look at their small scene. "What's the meaning of This, Naruto?" Naruto paid no attention to Gaara question as he looked about the place for a second then back at Gaara. A part of Naruto enjoyed the fact that Gaara would be so conscious of the looks people gave, that would give him the advantage. Gaara who didn't have the patience to wait for Naruto to reply began to pull away. Making Naruto get a harder grip, knowing that Gaara would depart from him didn't seem like a good idea.

"Naruto. I demand a reply. What is the meaning of this? People are watching us!"

Giving Gaara a final small tug, Naruto smiled at him. "Come on Gaara. We're just eating. They can't really do anything can they?"

"Even so, I do not like it. Now if you would let go." As he spoke Gaara did his best to get free from Naruto. It seemed none of them really noticed the position they were in. Narutos hand had somehow managed to be placed on Gaaras waist. While Gaaras hand was on Narutos chest, from trying to get free. Both were quarrelling about letting go. Gaara kept insisting that he should let go, because he didn't like the eyes on his back; while Naruto did his best to persuade him to stay.

The owner of the shop got tried of their quarrel that he cleared his throat making the two men look his way. "If you two don't mind; would you take this lovers quarrel elsewhere? You're scaring my costumers away." Stating this, the owner walked away, giving out a bowl of Ramen to a costumer.

"L-l-lover's quarrel!!?" Naruto said as his face went red. Finally looking at where his hand was and where Gaaras was, it was no wonder the man thought this way. Naruto quickly let go of Gaara. Gaara wore his clam face, noticing the position they were in as well. Once Naruto let go, he felt himself almost trip; by luck Gaara managed to balance himself.

It wasn't that the comment didn't affect Gaara, the exact opposite; it scared him in a way. _Lovers? We looked like were having a lovers quarrel? Me and Naruto? _Gaaras head kept making twist and turns while on the outside he seemed unaffected. Turning around Gaara began to walk. Naruto quickly caught up to him. "Eh, Gaara. Sorry."

"I told you, you should have let me go sooner. If not we wouldn't have gotten into such a misunderstood position. Next time you should listen to me." Naruto only walked with his head down, not really wanting to face Gaara. Yes, he felt bad for the problem he caused, but a different part of him Naruto felt glad about it. He even had forgotten all about the whole reason why he pretended to go out with Kankuro. That was until he heard Gaaras next words.

"You see, someone may have seen us, or get the word of this. That is something we both might not like." Narutos eyes opened wide making him stop on his tracks. Gaara stopped as well turning to face him.

_I knew it. H's scared that HE might know about this. _Unknown to them both men thought the same. Gaara believed Naruto was for Kankuro, while Naruto for that mysterious person. Yet, why were they so depressed over this little information. It wasn't as if they had something going on. None of that. Naruto and Gaara were nothing more than friends. Yet why did it hurt so much to know this.

There conversation stopped there, both had no words to say to the other. It was better to leave it as it was. Gaara turned his face to keep walking toward the tower, Gaara let out a small sigh. It took Naruto a while to catch on that Gaara had begun to walk once again. Naruto felt himself drag his feet, he wasn't his usual self.

Naruto wanted to break this silence, but it really didn't seem like he could. He kept going back to those words Gaara had spoken. Why did it hurt him so much? Was it because he was going to lose his best friend to a guy? It seemed to be so in Narutos mind.

Gaara on the other hand seemed to be thinking back on the way Naruto had reacted to his comment. Did he really like Kankuro that much? What he had witness in the morning been probably nothing more than a quarrel, like the owner had mistaken them for? Soon enough they would make up and everything would be alright. Gaara should be happy for that. Yet why did he feel so angry at Kankuro for? Not only Kankuro but at Naruto too. Deep in his heart Gaara wondered why Naruto did chose Kankuro over Him. What was he missing, to make Naruto look at him?

Once at the tower, both men went their separate ways, Gaara to his office, to finish up his work for the rest of the day. Naruto wasn't in the mood to do much of anything anymore. His body felt heavier than usual. Mainly his heart kept the constant beating, as if it was going to pop out any moment. _Damn it all. _Was all that Naruto could say, it felt as if he had been in a battle day and night for a whole week. He almost didn't have the strength to go back to his room. Half way to it, he felt as if he was about to fall. Which is did. If it wasn't for someone grabbing him.

"Yo!" Naruto heard the person say to him as he placed him straight up. Narutos eyes were shut as he got up. The voice sounded so familiar, he just couldn't put his finger on it. "Damn it Naruto, would you at least say something! I came all the way here to get the silent treatment!" Yes, it had to be that person. He always was complaining, maybe the only good thing he knew how to do. Naruto opened his eyes, giving away his fake smile, as he placed his hands behind his neck,

"Yo! Kiba, what brings you here? You still stink like Dog, it woke me up" Naruto laughed, making Kiba only mad.

"Just because I'm tired I'll let it slip, if not you've been dead meat loser!" Kiba said as he smirked, it wasn't a lie that he was lying; in fact he hadn't gotten a good nights sleep, because of his mission. Suna had been the closest village he could come and rest, even for a day. But seeing that Naruto was here and Kankuro, why not take a vacation. Plus, hearing it all from Kankuro, he really needed this vacation now. Things right from the start had been interesting. Plus, it could be his chance to spend some time with the puppet master.

"Yeah yeah, I'd like to see that. But what brings you here?"

"Mission, I was heading back but I'm too tired and Akamaru got injured so they're taking care of him right now. Don't worry he'll be okay; if not I wouldn't be here would I?"

It was as if Kiba had read Narutos thought, since he answered his question before he asked it. "Oh, well them at least now I have someone from Konoha here. How long are you staying?"

"Don't know probably the same time you are. We could leave together, I suppose." Kiba smirked once again. _Plus, it's my chance to have some fun. _

"Great! Everyone knows you're here? Gaara does too? Kankuro?" Naruto had completely forgotten about his tiredness, he was too caught up in the moment to even care about that.

"Kanky does. Gaara no. Temari is in Konoha for the Chunnin exams, so she might. I was going to go and see if Gaara was there to tell him."

"Oh, I'll go with you. Come on, he's in his office. We just came back." Naruto smiled.

"Oh? Both of you." Kiba raised an eyebrow, making Naruto slightly confused. "Date perhaps?" A laughed escaped Kibas lips, perfect timing as well. Naruto blushed while denying it all. "No, we just went to eat lunch!"

"If it was just that, you wouldn't be turning red, now would you?" Kiba pointed out making Naruto go redder, which only caused Kiba to laugh harder.

"I'm not red dog boy. It's just hot in here. So come on lets go before I regret it!" Naruto began to walk.

"Whatever you say, lover boy." Kiba followed Naruto heading toward the tower.

* * *

**How was that? Better hopefully.  
I have good news, for those that care. Since I have nothing to do for the next to weeks I'll try my best to add more chapters. Working on the next chapter already. i just needed to add Kiba here. I need him to add a bit of confusion in this.  
Review please. The ones I've gotten so far make me smile, especially one it really made my day, when it was the wrost. :D  
**


	8. Chapter 8: Realization

**Sadly I dont' own anything. Enjoy.

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight: Realization**

As they got near Gaaras office, Naruto began to feel a bit worried about what might happen next. He wasn't sure but he got a bad feeling about it. The closer the got the slower his pace became. "Oi! Hurry it up!" Kiba told him as he passed him. Naruto felt like just letting Kiba go in there by himself but no. He didn't want to leave Gaara alone with anyone. As they got to the office doors Naruto finally spoke "Alright I'll leave you now." He smiled as he began to turn around.

"Oh hells no! I'm not going in there alone; I'm not used to him this way…yet. You're coming in with me; whether you like it or not." Kiba told him as he grabbed Narutos shoulder digging in nails in. Naruto flinched not really wanting to get the dog boy angry.

"Alright then, I get you come on." Kiba smiled as he knocked on the door. Naruto began to feel nervous, after what happened earlier he still wasn't really to see Gaara. No, He probably wouldn't be able to face Gaara until he leaves; maybe not even when he leaves. Naruto felt angry at Gaara and ashamed toward him as well. "Come in." Gaara called in from his office, only to make Naruto hesitate to take a step. Kiba on the other hand could really care less. He opened the doors and walked in; pulling Naruto along with him.

_Now, let's see what this is all about. Kanky, you better be right. _Kiba smiled to himself as he waited to a reaction from either of the two. It seemed to be that none of the two, Naruto or Gaara, didn't or hadn't looked up yet. Only to get Kiba more anxious about the whole situation.

The whole time Gaara was in the office he kept replying the scene with Naruto. A part of him wished they could have stayed like that for a while longer. Thinking back on it, he probably wouldn't have let someone else touch him like Naruto had earlier. Naruto was the only one that was different. Whenever around Naruto he felt face, that nothing bad could happen to him. _That's normal right? _Naruto was his savior, not only once but twice so it was normal. Whenever he needed someone there, Naruto was the first one to be there. Even bring him back from the dead. That was something that Gaara would be grateful for all eternity. So, it was normal to feel that way towards Naruto right?

Once he hear a knock Gaara came back to earth and let the person come in. He didn't look up for a second or so. As he did, Naruto did as well. Looking right into Narutos eyes, a blush crept up on Gaara. The same happened to Naruto, the memory of how they were standing popped into their heads. Kiba noticed this and only let out a chuckle, a small one if not. Naruto stood up straight and noticed how Gaara was blushing. That was the second time that he blushed that way.

_Shit! It's him?! Kiba! He likes Kiba! _Naruto let out a gasp, making Gaaras blush disappear. It wasn't someone from Suna, but Konoha. That person was his friend, Kiba. He couldn't really believe it, all that trouble. Pretending to be with Kankuro for nothing!? All he needed was to make Kiba come. Even so, what was so good about Kiba. He was just a guy that was too involved with his dog. He wouldn't leave his dog for anything. Also he was too self-absorbed for Gaara. There wasn't any way that it would work out between the two.

Gaara needed something better than Kiba, plus Kiba would probably never even notice his feelings. He was denser than Naruto himself, as what he thought. Thinking it all Naruto bit his lower lip, while making his hand into a fist.

"Kazekage-sama. Kankuro told me to tell you my reasons of staying here; that's if you have no problem with it." Kiba smiled, making Naruto getting angrier. Gaara looked over at Kiba then a glance at Naruto. _Sure why not another Konoha ninja. I bet Kankuro just let him like nothing. _Gaara noticed Naruto biting his lower lip, and began to sense his aura. Maybe he was still angry about earlier, Gaara wouldn't blame him either. Maybe Kankuro had see or even hear about it already.

"No need for an explanation, you must have a good reason for coming here." Gaara went to look at his documents', doing his best to not look over at Naruto.

_Oh what. Now The great Gaara is shy? Can't even look at the person he likes right. That's just great. _Naruto bit down harder, looking over at Kiba who would only smile. Then he remembered what Kankuro said, '_The other person likes Gaara back'. Wait.., then that mean Kiba likes Gaara as well!? They both like each other! _Now that made his day, didn't it?

"I'll leave you two alone; I just remembered I have something to do." Naruto smiled, he couldn't really stand being in the same room as Kiba and Gaara. Yet, he still wanted his friend to be happy. But why not with him? He was better than Kiba, right? Naruto opened the door and began to head out, muttering. 'Have a great time!' He slammed the door making Gaara jump.

"Can I have a seat? I have something to discuss with Gaara-sama." Kiba said as he smiled. _This is better than what I expected. I guess I'm part of a triangle now? No wait square. Kanky, Gaara, Naruto and I. _Kiba let out a chuckle just thinking about it making Gaara looked at him.

"Go ahead." Gaara looked back down at his papers, hitting himself for making Naruto so mad. Once Kiba said nothing Gaara looked up at Kiba, who in returned smiled. "What was it that you needed to speak about?"

Kiba looked around for a second before looking back at Gaara. "Well first, I would like to ask; do you know why my Naru-chan is so mad?" Kiba couldn't help but smile, Gaaras reaction was priceless. But, of course Gaara was shocked that he himself couldn't hide it. Naruto never liked that name; he never let anyone call him that. So why did Kiba say it as if it was natural. Did he like Naruto? Did Naruto let him? Wasn't he going out with Kankuro?

"Don't worry Naruto doesn't know I call him that; if he did, I wouldn't be here right now. I just like calling him that when he's not around." Kiba chuckled, earning himself a glare from Gaara. "Anyways, did you guys get into a fight? Because once we got inside he got angry all of a sudden he was normal before though; so I got a bit curios."

Gaara opened his eyes wide, _I knew it. _Naruto was mad at him because of it. Kankuro did hear about it.

"Indeed we did. We had a misunderstanding."

"Oh? May I know what it was?"

"No, I don't think he would like anyone to know about it."

Kiba smirked, getting things out of Gaara was tougher than he expected, but he wasn't going to back down soon. He needed to get this conversation going. "I don't think he would mind you telling me. Naruto himself tells me everything all the time. I know many things about him."

How did Gaara know that was true? He could have just been lying to get the information out. "And how would I know you're not lying to me?"

"Well then if you insist; I'll tell you one thing. He was going out with Kankuro for a while." Kiba smiled looking at how Gaara send out an anger aura with just mentioning such a small thing. But it was true Gaara did get angry whenever hearing that, or even thinking it. "But... they broke up because Kankuro never showed up to the place they where supposed to met. And it seems that Kankuro didn't like my poor Naru-chan that much."

"What!?" Gaara said out louder than usual, this was news to him. Maybe Kiba did know a lot about Naruto.

"Naruto told me when we came across each other on the hallway; but it seems that he's over it too. Maybe Kankuro was only a face on him. No need to worry about him." Kiba smirked looking how Gaaras worried expression had gone clam. _So. He worries about his Naru-cha that much? _"Now, may I know why he got angry?"

Gaara sighed before he looked at Kiba once again. "We had a small fight and they mistaken it for having a lovers quarrel. I think it brought back the whole Kankuro thing on him. Afterwards I said some things I shouldn't have. That's about it." Gaara sighed once again. He didn't want Naruto to be mad at him for so long. He didn't like knowing that either. Naruto was the only person Gaara did want to lose. He didn't want Naruto to hate.

"To tell the truth, it seems as if you guys are having one." Gaara looked over at him, confused. "Well, he got angry because of that, and can act normal around anyone else, other than you. That's something only lovers do. Also, you seem depressed about it too. And once I mention the Kankuro thing you got worried. It seems to hurt you to know that Naruto is mad at you. A lover's quarrel all the way, it seems." Kiba let out a chuckle, watching how Gaara was in deep thought.

"No, that's not true at all. I worry because Naruto is a friend. The first one I made. Of course I'll worry about him. I don't want to lose him." As Gaara spoke his cheeks went pink. Again there was the thing that people called them lovers. It wasn't that it felt wrong, one the other hand it made him happy in a way.

"Maybe, but…" Kiba stopped not sure if he should finish the statement. Getting up he straighten his cloths as he smiled. Gaara looked at him.

"But what?" Gaara began to feel a bit anxious to find out what Kiba was trying to say.

"You better catch up the door, because it will close soon if not. If that does happen it'll be hard to come it once again." Kiba smiled and walked over to the door. Gaara got up, walking over to Kiba.

"What do you mean?"

"That's something you'll have to find out yourself. And time is running out Gaara-sama." Kiba smiled once again and slammed the door, leaving Gaara alone in the office.

Gaara looked at the door wondering what Kiba meant. Everything was so confusing. Damn them all for coming and ruining it all.

All the while Naruto was in his room, he has stomped all the way to his, making guards look at him and back away if they were in his way. Naruto began to punch the nearest wall. "Damn him!" Naruto bit his lip once again, while still punching the wall. "Why him!? He's not worth of him, and he doesn't even notice it at all. What did he do to make him fall like that? He can't even hide the fact that he likes him? Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Narutos knuckle began to bleed after minutes' of punching the wall and repeating the same over and over again.

After he calmed down Naruto went to wash his hand, still muttering the same. He couldn't and wouldn't believe it. It had to be a lie. Kiba could be the one. Out of everyone he fell for Kiba. Anyone else would have been better. Naruto looked at the mirror and remembered Gaaras blushing face. He looked cute when blushing, Naruto had to admit

But why did he have to blush for Kiba, why not him. It would have been great if that blush was meant for him. It would have been great if Gaara loved Naruto. It would make things easier. After a while Naruto punched the wall once again, this time not out of anger but feeling stupid. How could he have no noticed it earlier? If that wasn't the reason he wouldn't have been acting that way. Or even feeling the way he was.

"I…Like….Gaara." Naruto said out loud. Smiling as he said it, it never felt so right as it did then.

* * *

  
**So? Good? Yay Working on the next one already, I really like this one. Though I think the next one will be better. I just got a review that really made my smile. :D  
Hope to not let you down people.  
review please.**


	9. Chapter 9: Tell me

**Yay! Final chapter. As i was writing I couldn't find a place where to end the chapter, si I kept going. :D Until the end came to me.  
Once again I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Tell me**

Kiba was walking toward Kankuros room, just when Kankuro was heading towards Gaaras office. Kankuro and Kiba both stop and smiled at the other, "I see what you meant; those two have it hard for the other." Kiba chuckled.

"I told you, but it's better than you showed up when you did. I'm getting pretty tired of them being too dense about it." Kankuro smirked once again.

"Don't worry I think Gaara will get it soon, after what I told him I don't think he'll be that stupid after." Kiba leaned against the wall looked at Kankuro. Kankuro placed a hand on the wall, getting closer to Kiba.

"Even so one you were in that same position. Thinking the opposite of what I did or said." Kankuro smiled getting his face closer to Kiba. Kiba smirked and bit his lower lip for a second.

"I'm not going to deny that, but you must admit it didn't take me long to really notice that did it? But the whole thing ended up right after." Kiba smiled looking at Kankuro who returned the smile.

"And I couldn't be happier, now we only need those two. And I know for a fact the little blond one already came to his senses." This only got Kiba to wonder how Kankuro knew that. Or when had Naruto even had a chance to say it.

"How did you find out? Or are you just lying? Like always." Kiba chuckled placing his hand on his lips. As he did his pinky gently touched Kankuros lips. Making Kiba blush slightly as Kankuro smiled.

"No, remember my room is close his, hitting the wall only makes on curios. After a while the fool said it out loud. The problem is that he believes Gaara has a thing for a certain dog boy." Kankuro smirked, looking at Kibas shocked face.

"Whaaat!?" Kiba let his hand fall; shock wasn't even the word to describe how he felt hearing that. Hell even if it was true Kiba would probably run under a rock; that could never even be real. He and Gaara never did share a word for long; only when necessary. Kiba couldn't even picture himself next to Gaara; it was too… well creepy.

"The fact that he blushed when you both were there; his poor brain too it as if Gaara likes you; rather than him. He keeps saying he's better for Gaara than you."

"That's true though. Gaara and I would never work out. Plus, he's not even my type." Kiba smiled looking at Kankuro. Kankuro smiled as well getting closer to Kiba, All the while the guards seemed to have disappeared. The only ones in the hallway were Kiba and Kankuro.

"That's good to hear, and I was beginning to get a bit worried."

Hearing this Kiba couldn't help but chuckle. By doing so, he hadn't realized that Kankuro face was closer than it had before. Then, without hesitation or further thought, Kankuro kissed Kiba, slipping his hand behind the smaller man's head. Kiba flung his arms around Kankuro's broad shoulders and pulled him closer, so that his Kanky could deepen the kiss, which he did. Their tongue recited a familiar dance that started of a clash of tongues and ended with Kiba mimicking the others movements. _Now, this is what I miss the most. _

Naruto began to wonder if he should go and speak to Gaara; maybe he should help him get Kiba. Even if he had noticed he was in love with Gaara he still wanted him to be happy with whoever he wanted too. Naruto made that promise to himself as he felt the door. _It's my own fault; I should have noticed it earlier. _

Gaara sat in his office thinking about what Kiba had said. What did he mean by door? Why did people have to make things confusing? Everything was too much for him. Not only Kiba but Ichiro, Kankuro and even Naruto were acting strange. Everyone in a way seemed against him. But why did Naruto have to act the same way. Did he really have to be angry at him all the time? "I should have never said any of those things earlier, he probably hates me." Gaara ruffled his hair, as he let out his constant sigh. He looked out the window, noticing how dark it had become.

The day had gone so quickly, and full of problems as well. The thing that hurt him the most was that Naruto was angry at him. Gaara got up from his chair and let out another sigh. _I should go apologize. _A second time, this day Gaara would say sorry. He didn't mind it either, plus if it got Naruto to stop being angry Gaara would apologize all the time.

Gaara began to walk toward Narutos room; as Naruto began to head over to Gaaras office. Both men were thinking about how to apologize to the other. It was so much stress over a little thing. Naruto wished to just end this soon; the sooner he got Kiba and Gaara together the better it was for him. He could get over Gaara and Gaara could find happiness. Thinking of it Naruto looked up to only find himself a surprise. Gaara was in front of him, in shock as well.

Gaara looked over at Naruto then looked back at his original sight. Look at how Naruto was shocked as well only made him feel worse. Gaara looked back at Naruto then over at the floor. Naruto still in shock at the scene Gaara had to see turned his hand into a fist one again.

Kiba and Kankuro one the other hand hadn't noticed or sensed the other two coming their way. Both were caught up in there passionate that everything else was forgotten. Kiba opened his eyes slightly too noticed Naruto and Gaara. Kiba pulled his lips apart from Kankuro to speak.

"Kanky, both of them are here. What are supposed to do now?" Kiba whispered as Kankuro opened his eyes and smiled, only to lead his lips over to Kibas neck. Kankuro returned the whisper, "Let them be. I don't care; I haven't had you in a while. It's time that I get energy back." Kankuro looked over at Naruto and smirked. Beginning to kiss Kibas neck, Kiba forgot all about them once again. Letting out a small moan, knowing well that he couldn't keep up with Kankuro. Kankuro already knew all of Kibas sensitive spot and his neck was one of them.

Naruto looked over at Gaara who seemed have fallen in love with the floor. A part of him wanted to go over to Kankuro and beat him to a pulp. He knew Gaara liked Kiba and yet he went after Kiba? What kind of brother was that? Even so, a part of him was happy that Kiba wasn't against Kankuros attacks.

Gaara looked at the floor, trying his best not to look up. He knew Kankuro and Naruto had broken up, but still maybe Naruto still liked Kankuro. This had probably hurt Naruto. His shocked face had said it all. Not being able to stand it Gaara turned around and headed back to his office. His apology could wait. Naruto had been hurt at this moment. He probably didn't care about anything else at the moment.

Naruto noticed how Gaara had turned and began to walk. _Damn it, now he's even more hurt. Stupid Kankuro. Stupid Kiba. That's why Gaara deserves better than that! _Naruto ran passed them, taking one last look at the two. Naruto noticed how it didn't look as if they had just begun this relationship. It seemed that both had probably done it more than once; but that was possible. Kankuro was only doing it to hurt Gaara.

Naruto managed to get to Gaara just before he had closed the door to his office. Naruto placed his hand on the door in order to stop it. Only to get a shocked Gaara on the other side. "We need to talk." Naruto managed to say nearly out of breath. Gaara opened the door to let him in. Naruto didn't speak, only to look at Gaara. Gaara couldn't even look at Naruto. He didn't know if he should talk to let Naruto speak first.

They stood in silence, until Naruto finally let out a sigh. "Gaara…" Naruto began to speak. Once Gaara heard the way Naruto said his name he couldn't help but blush. The way his name sounded so perfect coming out of the blonde's lips. Yet, Gaara couldn't let that get in the way. Naruto was only hurt because he saw Kankuro doing such things with someone else.

"Sorry…" Gaara managed to say as he finally looked at Naruto. Even if he hadn't done anything, he felt the urge to apologize for the way Kankuro had acted. _I'll kill you later. _The inside of Gaara began to think of way to kill Kankuro for doing that. This day probably wasn't a good one for Naruto either. It was filled with bad things one after another.

"No, I'm sorry." Naruto said as he looked into the eyes of Gaara, they were more beautiful than before. Gaara never deserved to be hurt, not by someone like Kiba. Kiba wasn't even worth the affection of Gaara. If only that affection was directed at Naruto. That would be perfect.

Gaara was taken back for what Naruto had said. What did he have to be sorry for? He had done nothing wrong; there was nothing to apologize for. Gaara took a seat back to get a better look at Naruto, was something wrong with him? Maybe this had affected him more than what Gaara thought.

"What? Why? You haven't done anything wrong."

Naruto looked at Gaara; he began to think that maybe Gaara didn't think Naruto knew. That was the reason he acted as if nothing was affecting him. The truth was that there was only one thing affecting Gaara. That was that Naruto was hurt thanks to Kankuro, and h would defiantly pay for it. Other than that, there was nothing affecting; not that Naruto would know, of course.

"No, I mean because of what you saw back then." Naruto look back at Gaara to see his expression. Gaara did nothing but go and rest his hand on his desk. He let out a sigh, getting confused by Narutos words.

"It doesn't matter, Naruto, it's alright." Gaara refused to look at Naruto because if he did he would ask him why. Gaara was not up for the long talk, all he wanted was to lay and do something.

Naruto walked over to Gaara, making Gaara stand up right and crossing his hands over his chest. Naruto had been close to Gaara before, but tonight was different he made Gaara nervous. Even though Naruto wasn't so close it still made Gaara nervous. He would prefer it that Naruto would stay far away from him.

"No Gaara, it's not alright." Naruto stopped looking how Gaara placed his hands over his chest, maybe he didn't want to talk about it. But Naruto wanted to Make Gaara feel better. Even if Gaara did love him back, it didn't mean Naruto couldn't try to make him feel better.

"It doesn't matter to me. I'm sorry that you had to see Kankuro behave that way. He shouldn't have done that; even though he knew you were here." Gaara looked at Naruto; his eyes went to where he bit his lips. Gaara hadn't noticed how well shaped his lips were, not only that but they seemed to be soft. Soft enough that a kiss would be great;_ it would be bad to share a kiss with him. _Gaara felt his face get hot. He hadn't just thought that right? He needed to comfort Naruto right now. He had just seen the man he loved kiss another guy. Gaara didn't have time to be looking at his lips.

Naruto trying his best to not yell or anything bit his lip. Gaara was being too nice, he put Naruto before him. When he and Kankuro really had nothing going on. It was all a game, and act to get things figured out. All the while Gaara has real feelings; he loved Kiba and just saw him kiss his own brother. How could Gaara pretend like it didn't hurt him?

"Stop it would you!" Naruto yelled getting closer to Gaara. The yelling caused Gaara to jump from where he was standing. Narutos body heat so close to Gaara only made him uncomfortable. Gaara moved away from Naruto getting closer to the bookshelf.

"Naruto, it'll be better if you clam down, we should talk tomorrow." Gaara at the moment would do anything got get Naruto to leave. It wasn't right for him to feel this nervous with him that close.

"No..." Naruto began once again getting closer to Gaara. "Just drop the damn act! It won't do anything!" Gaara wasn't used to seeing Naruto this angry, so it was normal that he didn't have anything to say. One the other hand Naruto kept getting closer, so close that Gaara could feel his breath on him. Gaara pushed Naruto away making him almost trip on his feet.

"There's nothing to drop, I'm not acting. Just leave." Gaara pointed at the door, glaring at Naruto.

Naruto was not about to back down. He needed to break Gaara down. If he left then the following day Gaara would pretend as if nothing happened. This time Naruto would not play the fool. Naruto looked over at the door then back at Gaara. Gaara seemed angry, but that wasn't about to stop Naruto.

"NO!" Naruto stood up straight looking at Gaara, who was in disbelief.

"Leave now! I'm not in the mood to argue with you!" Gaara put his hand down, this time glaring at Naruto.

"I don't care what mood you're in. I'm not leaving until you get everything out!" Naruto moved once again closer to Gaara. Making Gaara More nervous, this was not a good night for them. Naruto on the other hand didn't get the hint of nervousness that Gaara was sending out. All on Narutos hand was getting Gaara to open up to him once again.

"There's nothing I have to get out. Now if you please." Gaara said as he moved once again, heading over to the other side of the room. He couldn't keep avoiding Naruto; the room wasn't big enough to escape from him for long. Naruto looked over at Gaara and at the door once again. A part of him wanted to leave, but he couldn't and wouldn't leave it at this. "Naruto, please get a hold of yourself." Gaara looked down for a second, letting his guard down.

Taking this advantage, Naruto not as much as push but lead Gaara against the wall. Naruto placed one hand on each side of Gaara, taking away any chance of escape for Gaara. Gaara felt himself get red, being like this wasn't normal. In some way it looked like how Kiba and Kankuro were before; if they still were. "Naruto." Gaara looked at Naruto, who didn't seem to have notice the position they were in.

Naruto had indeed notice the way they were, but now he didn't care at all. Gaara wouldn't belong to him anytime soon, so it wouldn't hurt him being like that. "Please, I'm begging you. Just let it out." Naruto looked at Gaara pleading with his eyes. Gaara couldn't help but be captivated by those blue eyes. Right now, he didn't mind being looked like that by Naruto. In fact it made him want to smile in a way. Yet, it wasn't the time to smile he had to keep a face.

"What exactly do you want me to let out!? There's nothing to let out. It's the truth." Gaara looked at Naruto who didn't believe a word he just said. This had gotten a bit out of hand, yet Gaara couldn't bring himself to push him off. To tell the truth, Gaara didn't mind how they looked. In fact he felt happy about it.

"There is how you feel right now, that's what. I want to know." Naruto tried to keep the distance that he already had. Having Gaara right in front of him, Naruto felt like grabbing him and planting his lips onto of his. Naruto knew that Gaara would probably really hate him then, for his heart was already taken. This much he knew and that was what he had to keep in mind.

"Naruto, you're confusing me. Let's just talk tomorrow. Please." Gaara finally seemed to get his thoughts straight. He placed his hands on Naruto to push him off. Naruto was not the only one that war strong of course. Gaara managed to push him off, but he didn't count on Naruto grabbing a hold of him. The extra weight made Naruto unable to keep balance and fall over. Thinking it over maybe pushing him was not a great idea. Once Gaara opened his eyes again he found himself on top of Naruto. A blush crept up on Gaara seeing how Narutos face was even more beautiful up close. _Damn it! _Gaara hit himself inside his head; he should be thinking this right now. He had to get away, get away from Naruto most importantly.

Having Gaara so close to him was more than perfect dream. His body heat seemed to be rising. That was not a good thing, not at all. Looking at the way they were Naruto wanted to pull Gaara a bit closer and give him a Kiss, maybe even more. Before he could do anything, Gaara pushed himself away from Naruto. Naruto got up after him, looking at Gaara.

"Naruto, I think you should really leave now." Gaara went over to the door and opened it for Naruto to get out. Naruto sighed and looked at the floor for a second. He began to walk toward the door; as he did Gaara began to feel a bit better knowing he would leave soon. Just when he believed to be free he felt the door slam, with Naruto still inside the office. Narutos hand was firmly on the door, not letting Gaara open it once again. "Naruto, let go of the door. If you won't leave, then I will."

"No, we're not done yet." Naruto pressed his hand on the door harder.

"Naruto, you don't want to get me mad right now. Let go!" Gaara stopped pulling at the door and looked at Naruto straight in the eyes. Naruto smirked, thinking Gaara would soon open up.

"It doesn't matter if you get angry or not. No matter what I won't let you go!" For a second Gaara felt as if Naruto really meant that, and Naruto did mean it. This no longer was about Gaara and Kiba; it was about them. Gaara moved away from Naruto went over to his desk.

"This is your last warning. Leave before something bad really does happen." Gaara noticed the smirk on Narutos lips. He didn't like it one bit. Before he knew it Naruto was near him once again. This time Naruto walked him over to the wall once again. Using all his strength to not let Gaara escape. Gaara using all his strength to be free still left him trapped.

"I didn't take it. What will happen now Gaara?" Naruto looked at him his eyes looking at his lips before looking back at his eyes. Gaara seemed to actually be scared in a way. Gaara really hadn't seen Naruto this mad; not even when they fought during the Chunnin exams. This really did scare him a bit. He was scared of what might happen next, but his face expressions would show it. No Gaara would not let that happen.

Gaara knew he could just punch Naruto to make him get away, but even if he wanted to do that his hands would not move. His body didn't respond the way he wanted it to. All he could do was look at Narutos face, Gaara couldn't bring himself to hit such a beautiful face it would be too much of a sin. "Well then Gaara?" Narutos voice brought Gaara back, who in return glared at him.

"In all honestly I do not want to harm you Naruto." Gaara did his best to try to sound calm, the pace that his heart was going, was not normal. He was sure that Naruto could probably hear it. Gaara looked anywhere but at Narutos eyes, he could no longer bear to see them. He knew that if he did he would probably want to do more things with Naruto. Slowly but surely, Gaara felt himself getting to a point of no return.

Naruto could didn't want Gaara to look at anything but him seemed to get more angry. Who cared about Kiba or Kankuro, Gaara should pay attention to him. Maybe the first thing to do was make Gaara say it out loud, but he knew that Gaara would never. Biting his lower lip once again he slammed his hand on the wall once again; causing Gaara to look at him once again.

"Damn it, why would you just admit it!"

"Admit what! I have nothing to admit. You make you sense at the moment."

"Just say that it hurt you to see those two kissing right now! Just let it out! It hurt you to see Kiba like that with your brother!" Naruto said as he backed away from Gaara. _Damn it! I wasn't supposed to say that _Naruto hit himself for being such a dobe at times. On the other hand Gaara had a confused look, as if that was something new to hear.

_Why would I care on what Kiba does? I could care less. _Gaara looked at Naruto who was now, thankfully, a few feet's away from him.

"Why should I care about that?" Saying out loud what he thought Gaara stayed with his back on the wall, a bit scared to move.

Naruto moved around his blond hair right after Gaara spoke. Did he insist on making things hard for him? Did he have to say it in clear words? Why did he even bother in the first place now? "You like the damn dog boy! Why wouldn't you care about seeing him like that! You see him more than a friend don't you! I, at least now that much about you!" Naruto managed to speak all that without taking a breathe; he needed to get that over with fast. Saying it out loud about the person he loved was much too painful for him.

Gaara who finally got what he was arguing about left like he had been stabbed for a moment. Naruto believed he liked Kiba, where had he gotten it all wrong. Gaara never even spoke to Kiba that much. He would never see that man as more than a friend.

"Naruto, I don't like Kiba!" Gaara remembered about Kankuro, making his heart feel like it was being stabbed once again. "You're the one that like Kankuro, no? You should be the one hurting over it! Not Me! I don't love Kankuro or Kiba! You love Kankuro though!" Just as Gaara finished he could feel something getting closer. He didn't have to think about who it could be, he already knew. Gaara felt Narutos body close to his once again. Why did Naruto keep getting so close to him? Did he not understand that Gaara didn't want him to be that close.

"No YOU have it wrong! Kankuro and I have nothing going on! We only did that act to get you to spill who you liked. We never did anything!" Naruto felt relieved that he was finally able to say that out loud. He didn't want t Gaara to have a misunderstanding between them. "You were the one that just started blushing when Kiba came into your office that much is true!" Gaara could feel Narutos hot breath, which only made him give a small blush.

"Wait…you and Kankuro never went out?" Getting that information in Gaara felt a bit happy to hear that, he didn't have to care anymore. It felt as if he had a large weight lifted of his back.

"No! We never did."

"You guys never kissed then? You never confused to one another?"

"No, I told you were pretending to get you to speak up. But it doesn't matter anyways. I got the answer already!" Gaara looked at the floor and couldn't help but smile to himself. Hearing that small thing, he couldn't help but smile of course. His Naruto never did go out with his brother. Knowing this it made Gaara realize something, that he had been denying all the time. Kibas words finally made sense. Maybe Kiba knew this all along, and that was the reason for his words. Now if only he could tell that to Naruto.

_Wait, he said blush. When did I do that? _Thinking back Gaara remembered when it happened. A chuckle escaped his lips making Naruto look confuse now.

"You have it all wrong." Gaara finally spoke being able to look at Naruto. Who in returned seemed more confuse that Gaara had been all night.

"No, I DON'T!" Naruto finally yelled after a minute of silence. Gaara chuckled once again; making Naruto hit the wall once again. He didn't like the way Gaara was practically laughing at him. Gaara jumped at the slam at the wall only to look at Naruto once again.

"No, you do. I never liked Kiba. This is the truth! I only blushed because-" Gaara could really say it out loud. It was too embarrassing especially in front of Naruto.

"Because why?" Now Naruto was curios about the real reason, if it wasn't Kiba then what was the reason? But it had to be because of the person he was in love with right? It just had to be.

"Because I was thinking about the person I DO love! That's the reason!" Gaara said as a blush came to his face once again, this was pretty much a confession right? While on the other hand Naruto felt like a fool. He had gotten so worked up over the wrong person? It was Kiba? Then who? Better said, he ruined his own plan to find the one that stole his Gaara.

"Then who is it? Who is the one that stole you!?" Naruto no longer cared about Kiba or Kankuro; they could do whatever the hell they wanted to. All that mattered was getting the right one this time.

"What does it matter to you, it's not like you'll even care." Gaara burst out. All Naruto saw Gaara as was a friend right? He wasn't about to make a fool out of himself now. Not after it took him so long to notice that the person had been right in front of him for so long.

"It does matter!" Naruto looked intensely at Gaara and as he slammed the wall for a final time he yelled. "WHO IS THE BASTARD!!?!" Gaara jumped at the hit and the yelling Naruto caused. He could tell how his eye color was changing from blue to red. Maybe Gaara had pushed him a bit too far. He knew that once Naruto changed it was hard to deal with him and much more handle him. Looking at him once more in a whispered he managed to speak "You."

At this Narutos felt his anger go away, his body go weak. Had Gaara just said what he did? Even if it was a whisper Naruto had heard it clear as day. A smile crept on his face as he looked at Gaara, who refused to look at him. All that he could see was a small tint of pink of his cheeks. This was like a dream.

Naruto kneeled down and pressed his forehead against Gaara's. A smile always on his face, made Gaara nervous of what he might say. "You've always been my most precious person. A dear friend for more than a decade now. I'm grateful for your feelings, truly grateful." Naruto smiled looking at Gaara. Gaara could only get the feeling that he was being rejected. That's what it meant right? He was only saying that he only saw him as a friend. He only came to get his heartbroken at the same moment he realized his feelings.

Gaara looked away from Naruto and pulled away from him as well. He was not about to try and get anything else from him. Why bother now? He probably even liked someone else at the moment, and he didn't know what the right way to reject him was. As he began to walk away he felt his arm being pulled once again. Before he could speak he felt the contact of gentle and warm lips that made Gaara shiver. Gaara could only close his eyes and return the kiss, holding onto Narutos sleeve. He could feel his cheeks burning as his heart filled with happiness that left him elated. After a minute he felt those same lips depart from him. Opening his eyes he saw blue eyes smiling at him. No words could be said from Gaara only the redness in his cheeks.

Naruto on the other hand still had more to say. "You're my dearest friend. Yet, I want to become more than that to you. I want to experience new things with you. I don't want to lose you. Not to anyone. I love you, Gaara." Naruto smiled showing a tint of pink on his cheeks. He felt this was the confession that he had been waiting to say all his life. He knew he would never take those words back.

Gaara felt his face get slightly redder bit managed to smile as he brought his hands up to Narutos neck. "You haven't lost me yet, and never will. I love you too." Gaara showed Naruto a new smile. Even if he sounded anything but himself, he knew that he was being honest with him and Naruto.

Naruto couldn't resist any longer, he pressed their lips together once again and suckled on Gaara's lower lip. A whimpered escaped Gaara as he parted his mouth, letting Naruto slid his tongue while his hands held tightly to the back on Narutos neck. They forced their mouths together roughly, their tongues entangled, sliding and curling frantically. It was such intense kisses that it placed Gaara's entire body on the edge as well Naruto's.

Gaara suddenly licked at Narutos lover lip and Naruto opened his own mouth allowing Gaara to plunge right in. Everything was moving so fast, it was exciting and scary and over far too quickly. As Naruto pulled his lips away Gaara couldn't help but let out a small whimper. He wanted more of Naruto; even if the kiss was gone he could still feel the taste of it. It made him feel all the more happy. Looking at Naruto who only smiled, Gaara never let go of his neck. As well as Naruto, he never let Gaara go and probably never would want too.

"What now?" Gaara finally spoke. Naruto planted a small kiss on Gaara's lip as he smiled once again.

"Simple, tell everyone else we're not stupid."

"What do you mean?" Gaara slightly confused, when did people think they were stupid?

"I think we were the only ones that never noticed this attraction between the two. Everyone else seemed to have known something, if you think about it." Naruto was right. Everyone always acted different, Kiba even noticed such a thing. And to think he never was around for so long.

"I guess we do. And thank them while we're at it." Gaara chuckled, as his cheeks became pink once again, the great Kazekage had been so blind in the matters of love. Once again is lips were taken over by ones he wanted more than anything. This was probably something his body always yearned for.

"They seem to have figured out everything already?" A guard said standing by a wall, along with his partner.

"Maybe, they screaming calmed down, so maybe. Took them long enough." A chuckled escaped the partners. One of the strongest ninjas, were probably the slowest in such simple matter. That was something worth laughing about.

"Things can finally be calmer around her." The two guards smiled at each other as they went on with their patrolling.

"You think they'll kill us anytime soon?" Kiba said he looked at Kankuro who only smiled in return.

"Nah, they should be thankful more than anything. We did all the work here." A chuckle came to him as he placed his body on top of Kibas.

"That's true." Kiba smiled as he placed his hand on Kankuro's cheek. Who in returned lowered his face to plant a kiss.

"Enough about them, how about you and I go for a second round?" Kankuro said with a smile as he stopped their kiss.

"Couldn't have it another way." Kiba chuckled as they resumed their kiss; the night wasn't going to be quiet on either side of the tower. That something all the guards could tell, with all the action and romance that was inside. A sleepless night for new found lovers.

* * *

**So? Liked the ending? I'm going to do a story on how Kiba and Kankuro came to be lovers. :D  
I hoped you enjopy reading this. I enjoyed writing it. :D  
Thanks, for all the great reviews I've gotten so far.**


End file.
